See, I was paying attention
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing Rating T: language and violence Pairing More General but I ship the good ship Joel/Ellie Summary: What was Ellie doing while Joel had fun in the basement?


See, I was paying attention

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating T: language

Pairing More General but I ship the good ship Joel/Ellie

Summary: What was Ellie doing while Joel had fun in the basement?

_FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck I am going to die._

Ellie paced the floor. He really did scare the shit out of her. Now what was she going to do? _Get a hold of yourself, _she told herself, but it didn't work. She moved behind a desk and hide. Her hands shook as she made her way to the next room. He told her to wait there, but that was a stupid plan.

The room was empty, thankfully.

He looked in pain_._ _Well duh. He fell at least 4 floors down, _her mind raced_. What is it was more than a few broken ribs?_ He took that shit like most people handled a paper cut. _What if he couldn't get out of the area? What if there was more guys? What if he di-_ She would never know…

Ellie shivered. Way too many possibilities and way too many ended up with her waiting here until someone other than Joel finding her.

She made her way up to the next room, and biting her lip, she checked around the corner. She would have killed for his supersonic hearing right now. She held her breath and listened, like really listened for the first time. _**Bump. Bump. Bump.**__ Nuts. _She could only make out her own heartbeat. Ellie shook her head and tried again. There was something! The floor creaked! Wait _Fuck. _Someone was probably making that noise and that was not good.

_Okay, what does he do in this situation? _Normally, he would creep around and stab them... Ellie pulled out her shiv. It had helped out before and would do the job but... could she?

Her mind flashed to him in the water. She couldn't leave him down there. What if he needed someone to open a door?

She slid along the wall and made her way to the intersection. She was right. There was a hunter standing in the hall with a 2X4 in hand. He looked as nervous as was.

"Hey Carl! Did they call back?"

"No." Another voice said.

_Fucking hell. _Two guys. At least 'Carl' sounded pretty far away. Ellie moved to the side. What else did he do when this shit happened? A bottle. He would trick one to coming down this way. her heart jumped up at the thought of having a plan and some hope, but it died. The bottle thing didn't always work for Joel... But it was worth a try.

She slipped into the bathroom and pulled a bottle out of the sink. _God, this place is full of these things._

She went back to her post and checked on the guy one more time and then tossed it into the room across the hall. She pressed her ear to the wall.

"What was that?" The guy muttered.

_Go to the room. Go to the room. GOTOTHE- she prayed. _She counted down a few seconds and peeked around the corner. He took the bait! Ellie took a breath and crawled along. She would have to stab him.

She snuck up on the man who looked at the bathroom. _Just one more step...SHIT. _The bastard was turning it was now or never. She leaped and stabbed what she could which was his chest. He grabbed her and they tumbled down._ Fuck. _

"Bitch." He hissed as he moved to wrap his hands around her neck.

"Mother fucker-" She tried to block, but focused on kicking his nuts. If she was going to die under a guy he was going to be in pain. She got him in the sweet spot and moved to grab the knife. She twisted the blade and he cried.

Her shirt was getting wet.

She pushed it deeper and then pulled out. He gasped and rolled off. He was gurgling and coughing. She must have caught his lung. Ellie scrambled to her feet. She slammed her foot on his face like Joel did when he couldn't choke them to death.

He stopped moving. _Holy Shit. _A shiver ran up her back. Did Joel feel that when he had to do this? Her stomach twisted. All the times Joel had to do this to save her sorry ass? That guy would have killed her if she didn't kill him. _Right?_ Ellie touched the door frame before she remembered to duck. The other guy was still there and she had someone who needed her.

Ellie made her way down the hall slipping in and out of rooms. This was going to be easier. He was by the window. All she would have to do is...

He fell like a ton of bricks and hit with a crack on some exposed sidewalk. She took another breath. She scanned the area and thankfully it was clear.

She went down the set of marked stairs. It wasn't as fancy as the other stairs so it must have been a service or fire escape thingy. She carefully made her way down. If they were on the fourth floor and he fell... He had to be like first floor or basement.

Her heart was racing. He would come up that way wouldn't he? It was weird, at first she was scared that she would be alone now all she could see was him alone in the dark water. With no place to go and in pain. She shivered_. Goddamn it. _She picked up the pace. She ran out of stairs that led to a door. _Please be alright. _

It opened to a dining area and she didn't need Joel's hear to know something was going down. She ran towards it. Any joy at finding Joel was killed the second she saw it. The guy was too busy holding Joel down under the water to notice her running not that she cared. The glint off the gun was what she noticed and she blew that guy away. Literally.

She wanted to hug him. Kiss him something. Her heart pounding. But all she could say was "Man... I shot the hell outta that guy. Huh?"

He agreed and was quick to take the gun as he told her that she should have stayed back.

And the rest of rolled out. No comforting words for anything. Hell apparently, she was just "Godman kid." It was a jab at the heart. He would have shot a guy hurting her, but it seemed like he really didn't care if he made it or not.

Her mind flashed to the pair in the tub. _It is hard to do._

She wanted to kick him in the leg or something that would hurt. Why would he want that shit?! The world sucked but... not that bad. They both had something to live for. Without him she would be dead and next to Marlene the only thing she had left. Without her... she bet they were in the same boat. Besides, they could possibly bring a cure and end this all.

But at the end of the day she wouldn't leave him so how could he leave her, even if it wasn't willingly.

The pair walked on in silence. He would grumble and bitch and Ellie couldn't find her words.

Didn't he know he wasn't alone. God, she still felt sick.

A/N: Sorry, when I play the game I just can't help but see little places for character development.

Also, I just got through the hotel... Anyway I hope you liked it. This was a little one shot. I know it was on the sadder side.

Oh I did go back through and edit. I apologize in advance for proofreading but I am writing as fast as a I can before the ideas slip away. I am sorry they are not perfect.


End file.
